earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
57gorky
Introduction 57gorky is a member of EarthMC. They are the current Mayor of Mersa and a resident of Nubia. They joined the nation of Nubia and created their town during early December 2019. History 'Early History' Starting off 57gorky first heard of the server in July of 2019, however did not get around to joining it until late November because of the large queue and being very busy. They spawned in western China, and made their way down to the Brahmaputra river in EarthMC, where they set out on a journey to arrive in Africa, where they wanted to start a town. Upon arriving, they learnt that to start a town you must have 64 gold. This shocked 57gorky, however quickly came up with plans in the meanwhile. Then, a Californian by the name of 'ThatTechDude343' invited them to join Los Angeles. Los Angeles 57gorky accepted the invite to Los Angeles soon after, and ThatTechDude343 showed them around. 57gorky was interested in Los Angeles, however didn't buy a house in the city due to not having enough gold nor the willingness to do so. 57gorky soon asked ThatTechDude343 to invite 'grancb' to the town, who 57gorky knew well. ThatTechDude343 invited them. Grancb and 57gorky then built their house just outside the Los Angeles claim. On a later date, after 57gorky was getting gold by mining and voting, they found their house griefed by an unknown user. This left them both in dismay, as even their 'secret' wheat farm was griefed. This led them to build a new secret underground base where they would grow wheat to make bread that was enough for the journey. At that point, neither of the users knew about '/n spawn' travel. They set out on the journey to Africa. Journey to Africa (1) After successfully getting past Baja California and the majority of Baja California Sur, they met another user under the username '_Dmo'. They were passing by La Paz in Baja California Sur when they first saw the user. After seeing _Dmo as a threat, 57gorky and grancb attempted to rush away from the user on boat. Grancb and 57gorky separated, however _Dmo was only chasing after 57gorky. Attempting to go faster on boat, 57gorky went to click their 'ctrl' key, however accidentally hit the 'left-shift' key instead. This jumped him out of the boat, with _Dmo close behind and chasing 57gorky. _Dmo managed to get a hit, combat tagging 57gorky. 57gorky advised grancb to disconnect before they were combat tagged, and did so successfully. 57gorky knew they couldn't win the fight as they were in iron armour and had iron tools, whereas _Dmo had a full diamond set. Realising their fate, 57gorky stopped swimming away and accepted it. _Dmo quickly killed 57gorky, with 55 gold in their inventory. Luckily, 57gorky had given grancb some gold to take care of 'just in case', however this event still slowed down the mission to Africa quite a lot. 'Adulthood' Starting over again For the next few days after the event, 57gorky would login and vote/mine for gold and resources. They would also grow wheat on their new wheat farm. During this time, 57gorky learnt about '/n spawn (country)', which made them rethink their plan to get to Africa. Soon, they had enough gold for attempt number 2 to Africa. Grancb could not login for the next few days, thus 57gorky made the journey to Africa alone. Journey to Africa (2) Learning from their previous mistakes, 57gorky re-embarked on their mission to Africa. This time, however, they looked for spawns around where they wanted to set up the town in Africa. Soon enough, they found a nearby nation to Africa which was public and could easily be accessed, which was India's capital 'Mumbai'. Setting off from here, they placed a boat offshore the coast of Mumbai that was made in California by themselves. Using the boat, they embarked on a much easier journey to Africa, taking less than 15 minutes. Upon arrival of the coast of Africa, they used directions from the online map to get to the spot where they wanted to set up base. Mersa When in spot, 57gorky performed the command '/t new' to make their town. The one chunk town was made, and the first thing 57gorky did was celebrate. They gathered wood from nearby trees to make a crafting table and a chest for their stuff. Originally, with only wood, they went mining and got some stone and iron for their armour and tools. Later on, they made their first proper house in their town. Towns *Los Angeles, California - First town joined on the first day of joining the server, 57gorky relied on the town for protection after being invited by ThatTechDude343. *Mersa, Nubia - 57gorky created the town around 2 weeks after joining.